


Sleepy Cuddles

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Cuddles, Demon Bill, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, More like first "im in love with you", Sleepy Cuddles, first "I love yous"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes to the conclusion on how he really feels about his Pudgy Pine Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I'm dead tired but I wanted to keep the 'posts everyday' thing going

They layed in Dipper's tiny, twin sized bed, his plump, lumpy body flushed comfortly against Bill's lean, toned one. Twinkling blue lights hung above them, a gift from Mabel that surprisingly came in handy. Dipper nuzzled his chubby face into Bill's neck, a small, soundless yawn escaping his raw lips, tiny, tired tears rolled down his overly round cheeks, the day had been long and stressful, and laying here now, with his demon in his arms was the best way to end the day.

Bill chuckled as the chubby human cuddled into his side, he ran his fingers over his Pine Tree's lumpy body, gently grabbing and massaging the kid's mushy fat rolls. He could feel his sapling's mind slowly drifting off into sleep, the boy's subconscious drifting in between worlds. He lifted the boy's shirt up to his soft chest, rubbing soothing circles around his doughy, chunky body, loving the way his slender fingers sunk into the doughy skin.

"Hmm Bill, that feels nice...."

Dipper purred into the demon's neck, causing a pleased shiver to run through Bill's body, collecting into an exotic warmth that only his pudgy Pine Tree could make him feel. He continued to slowly feel the chunky boy up, loving the soft, tired moans his human made, he burried his face into his sapling's dark curls, the strong sent of Pine filling his nostrils, a relaxing calm spreading over the blond.

Bill had originally stopped by to have a little more _heated_ one on one time with the boy but somehow Bill had ended up as the smaller's pillow, his Pine Tree snuggling up to him in an exhausted state. Bill would have normally become annoyed, wanting the human to be flustered and lustful, but for some reason he didn't mind the soft contact, so different then their usual rough touches, maybe he was becoming soft. His Pine Tree shaving down his pride and pointed edges and shaping Bill into something less demonoic, more human. Bill should have been outraged, infuriated, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy a single hair on his Pine Tree's messy head, and somehow Bill was okay with that.

The demon closed his eye and listened to the steady beating of the being next to him, focusing on the rise and fall of the larger body next to him, his stomach fluttering every time Dipper's pudgy belly rubbed against Bill's lean one, he planted a kiss on the kid's speckled forehead, tracing his lower lip over the beautiful birthmark, in the ink silence his sapling's gentle breathing could be heard, slow and steady in a calming sleep. It was odd but the destructive dream demon would trade this previous moment for nothing in this whole dimension, not even this world's complete domination. His attention turned to the warm flutter in his lower gut again, before he sighed out into the blue tinted room,

"Pine Tree....kid..."

Dipper didn't respond, his mind off in a dreamless sleep,

"Kid, I....I think I'm in love with you."

Bill spoke to darkest corner of the room, his spoken thoughts unheard by no one but himself, or so he thought until a sudden shift from the larger being besides him had the demon's single eye grow wide and the rest of his body stiffen in shock. Dipper slowly proped himself on his elbow, his tired, mocha eyes clouded with sleep, his chubby cheeks held a lazy, crooked smile, one that made the demon's warm flutter turn into a hot buzz,

"You...love me?"

The blond could do nothing but nod, for once words failed the magical creature. Dipper chuckled lightly, before leaning down and placing a sloppy kiss on the demon's slightly parted lips. The chubby brunette giggled as he sleepily licked up the left over saliva before nuzzling back in to the demon's warm neck,

"I'm in love with you too, Bill."


End file.
